Pretty Cure Play School
Pretty Cure Play School is a TV show. All the Play School presenters and the others from other games, TV shows, groups or animes will be appear. Characters/Casts This list of all the characters/casts, for the special one, see List of Special Characters in Pretty Cure Play School. Pretty Cures These characters/casts are the team. Colin, George, Angela and Trisha are main Pretty Cures and Princess Peach and Marth are minor Pretty Cures in the team. *Colin Buchanan/ - The leader of the team, he was a former presenter in Play School. *George Spartels/ - The co-leader of the team, he was a former presenter in Play School. *Angela Moore/ - The member of the team, she was a former presenter in Play School. *Trisha Goddard/ - The member of the team, she was a former presenter in Play School. *Princess Peach/ - The princess in Mushroom Kingdom and the Mushroom World, she was a non-playable character in Super Mario Bros. She will join later after they defeat Bowser by the Pretty Cures. She will not become a Pretty Cure anymore in episode 26-50 and she'll will be the minor character. *Marth/ - The prince in Fire Emblem World, he was a playable character in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. He will join later after saw Hummy from Suite Pretty Cure and the girls from Hello! Project give him present. He will not become a Pretty Cure anymore in episode 26-50 and he'll will be the minor character. Mascots These characters/casts are pets so you can help to transform. *Tom Cat - A male cat-like mascot, he was a main character in Tom and Jerry. He is Colin and George's partner. *Pingu - A male penguin like-mascot, he was a main character in Pingu. He is Angela and Trisha's partner. *Hummy - The female cat like-mascot, she was a mascot in Suite Pretty Cure. In episode 25, she saw Marth to catch-up to gave presents. Aillies and Toys These characters/casts are aillies and toys so you can help the Pretty Cures to heal. *Simon Burke *Sofya Gollan *Karen Pang *Justine Clarke *Jay Laga'aia *Andrew McFarlane *Rhys Muldoon *Leah Vandenberg *Teo Gebert *Matt Passmore *Christine Anu *Alex Papps *Georgie Parker *Brooke Satchwell *Hugh Sheridan *Essie Davis *Jolene Anderson *Abi Tucker *Luke Carroll *Emma Palmer *Rachael Coopes *Jonny Pasvolsky *Joshua Raymond *Glenn Butcher *Benita Collings *Merridy Eastman *John Hamblin *Noni Hazlehurst *Deborah Mailman *David James *Philip Quast *Alister Smart *Don Spencer *Monica Trapaga *Lorraine Bayly *Penny Biggins *Liz Burch *Sarah Chadwick *Liddy Clark *Robert Herne *Ling-Hsueh Tang *Ayla Wilton *Ruth Cracknell *Dianne Dorgan *Kerry Francis *Barbara Frawley *Colin Friels *Anne Haddy *Anna Outridge *Joy Hopwood *Rosemary Milne *Elaine Hudson *Darlene Johnson *Patsy King *Jan Kingsbury *Carlton Lamb *Jennifer Ludlum *Donald McDonald *David McCubbin *Tara Morice *Tom Oliver *Nicholas Opolski *Nehama Patkin *Mark Owen Taylor *Jamie Oxenbould *Dasi Ruz *Jeremy Scrivener *John Jarratt *Ken Shorter *Peter Sumner *James Valentine *John Waters *David Whitney *Big Ted *Little Ted *Hamble *Jemima *Humpty *Slush *Maurice *Meeka *Jim *Scrap *Diddle *Fergus *Sam the Lamb *Banana *Daisy *Henny Penny *Goosy Lucy *Kim *Lisa *Darcy *Owl *Tippy *Other Toys Villans (Poison Senter) These characters/casts are bad guys because the monsters summon by Poison Senter. *Poison Goomba (Underground Goomba) - The monsters that summon by Poison Senter, he was a enemy in Super Mario Bros. He has a base on the top of the head in the show but he don't have in Mario games. *Master Hand - The leader of Poison Senter, he was a boss in Super Smash Bros. * Family/Relatives These characters/casts has their own family. *Copassion Buchanan - Colin's adult sister and girlfriend, she was a presenter in Came School and she can help Colin in PayPay (series). *Buchanan Family - Colin's family, they were passed away in many years ago. *Roy Spartels - George's adult brother and best friend, he was a presenter in Came School. *Spartels Family - George's family, some of them were passed away in many years ago. *Rin Moore - Angela's adult sister and best friend, she was a presenter in Fresh School. *Moore Family - Angela's family, they were passed away in many years ago. *Goddard Family - Trisha's family, they were passed away in many years ago. Students/Staff These characters/casts who are students or stuff in schools. * Other *Yoshi - The hero in Yoshi's Island, he was a rideable in Super Mario World. In episode 18, Yoshi use the button to all the Pretty Cures and mascots go into the Play School Land. * Episodes Movies and Special Games Locations * Items * Facts Forms Colin *Human: Black hair, brown eyes, different shirts, different pants and diffrent shoes *Pretty Cure: Blue hair, blue shirt, dark blue jeans, black wristband, red elbow-length fingerless glove on the left and green elbow-length fingerless glove on the right and blue boots George *Human: Black hair, brown eyes, different shirts, different pants and diffrent shoes *Pretty Cure: Green hair, red and green hair tie, green shirt, light blue jeans, black wristband, red wrist-length fingerless glove on the left and green wrist-length fingerless glove on the right and green boots Angela *Human: Brown hair, brown eyes, different shirts, different pants and diffrent shoes *Pretty Cure: Red hair, Green ribbon with a black circle in the middle, red shirt, black pants, green giant hand, red legbands and red boots Trisha *Human: brownish-tan skin, black hair, brown eyes, different shirts, different pants and diffrent shoes *Pretty Cure: Pink hair, red hair ties, pink shirt, blackish-grey pants, pink shorts, red giant hand and pink boots Music Openings and Endings Engilsh *OP1: Moves Like Jagger - Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera *OP2: *ED1: What Makes You Beautiful - One Direction *ED2: Japanese *OP1: *OP2: Minna no Tamago - Shugo Chara Egg! (maybe it's Shugo Chara Doki!'s first opening) *ED1: *ED2: H@ppy Together!!! - Momoko Hayashi (maybe it's Fresh Pretty Cure's last ending) Image songs *Colin: Do you Get a Picture *George: Busy Buddies *Angela: Put your Toys Away *Trisha: What the Lights Means Inserts * Other *Pretty Cure! Play School Transformation! (Henshin song) *Evil Play School in Earth (Battle song) *Let's Transform Altogther! (Super Henshin song) * CDs Pretty Cure Play School OP/ED Pretty Cure Play School OST Vocal Albums *Pretty Cure Play School 1: ~Play School Generation~ *Pretty Cure Play School 2: ~Jewel Mileage~ Character/Cast Songs *Do you Get a Picture (Colin) *Busy Buddies (George) *Put your Toys Away (Angela) *What the Lights Means (Trisha) Music Table Engilsh Japanese Trvia *Colin, George, Angela and Trisha are the only to become a Pretty Cure but it does not become a Pretty Cure in other fanseries and Play School. *Princess Peach and Marth is the only to find all the girls from Morning Musume in episode 19, but they could find it and they all stuck and can't fit it. * Gallery Artwork/Posters Pretty Cure Play School Poster.png|1st poster by Pinga Bird Pretty Cure Play School Poster 2.PNG|2nd poster by Pinga Bird Pretty Cure Play School Another Poster.PNG|3rd poster by Pinga Bird Logos/Title Cards Pretty Cure Play School Title Card.PNG|Opening title card in English Screenshot Pretty Cure Play School in a Cure Form.PNG|Colin, George, Angela and Trisha says "We Are! Pretty Cure Play School!" with Tom Cat and Pingu (EP4) 4 Presenters, 1 Cat and 1 Penguin.PNG|Colin as a Traffic Light, George as a Biker, Angela as a Driver and Trisha as a Kangaroo with Tom Cat and Pingu (EP18) Category:Shows Category:TV Series Category:Live-Action Category:Pretty Cure Play School